infiniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Royal Dragoons
The Regiment of Royal Dragoons is a cavalry regiment of the Royal Tierran Army. Funded and commanded by House Findlay, the Dukes of Cunaris. They are suited for skirmishing and raiding. They can fight mounted and dismounted. They were considered 'barely cavalry' before The Dozen Year War, Until the fateful day of Blogia. Their successful desperate defense of the Tierran left flank and the suicide charge in the flank of the Antari forces, both in the Battle of Blogia and both helping to save the Tierran Army, proved the Dragoons' ability in the field. After Blogia, no one referred to the Dragoons as 'Barely Cavalry' and they're now considered as one of the most hardened regiment of cavalry in the entire army. They were the second regiment through the breach at Kharangia, just behind the Kentauri Highlanders. In the Second Battle of Kharangia, the Royal Dragoon serves as reserves forces to reinforce any crossing along Kharan River at the right flank of the Tierran line, and were part of Cunaris' brigade. Background During the early years of King Alaric's War, the possibility of an invasion was very much a concern to King Alaric "Spitfire", as the Royal Navy was still being heavily outnumbered by the Antari, should they ever unit themselves under a common cause. The Antari would be able to launch an invasion on the soils of Aetoria or Wulfram. Such concerns had came to the mind of Lord Arturo d'al Findlay, the 3rd Duke of Cunaris and 2nd Earl of Fernandescourt and Lord HIgh Intendant bring up the idea of forming a regiment of mounted light infantry to be stationed at the coastal areas of the North and to be the first ones to harass the enemy with skirmish tactics until the main army is to be mobilised. With the approval and support of King Alaric "Spitfire" himself, the regiment was finally raised and fully equipped under the supervision of Arturo d'al Findlay. However, by then the war had come to its final stage, with the decisive Battle of the Northern Pillars and the destruction of the Antari Fleet, the regiment was never being brought to its usage until the day when the Dozen Years War commenced. Initially, the Dragoon Regiment was broken up into numerous groups to assist the infantry and other cavalry units in skirmish, raid, patrol,as well as scout. It is not until Battle of Blogia where the regiment was at the height of its glory, as they become a pivotal role to prevent the Tierran Army from being routed and destroyed. Later, Four officers of the regiment of Royal Dragoons were promoted to higher commands and knighted by the King. It is then that the Royal Dragoons had made its name as the most hardened cavalry regiment. The regiment however, was also virtually destroyed by the enemy: of the 700 men that rode into the battlefield that day, over 250 men and officers were confirmed killed, with another 250 men and officers were severely wounded or missing with less than 50 men and officers fit for normal duties by the end of the day. But with that one gallant charge, they were declared heroes by the Tierran publick for a time. After the disaster at Blogia, the regiment rebuilt itself under the supervision of the Duke of Cunaris from little that remained. They were the second regiment which stormed the city of Kharangia, reinforcing the entire regiment of kentauri Highlanders. They were also presented in the decisive Second Battle of Kharangia as the ultimate reserves of the right flank brigade as they had the highest chance of being cut off from the main line and the enemy as well as with no infantry reserves to be provided to the right flank due to the lacking of men on the field and the whole of the reserves are to be committed at the centre of the line. Currently within the Tierran peerage, they are considered as a "fashionable" regiment, seconded to the White Rose Lancers of Warburton in the whole cavalry corps. Despite of being listed as a cavalry regiment, the Dragoons were still not really regarded as a cavalry regiment due to their role being still listed as "mounted light infantry" by Grenadier Square. And the rivalry between the Dragoons and the Lancers still runs deep as both regiments are declared fashionable. However, due to the current political crises and army crises in Tierra, there are some voices which declared that the Dragoons should be relieved of their horses and be converted into either light infantry or light cavalry or to be disbanded and the men and officers to be transferred to other regiments of "greater prospects". Uniform Regular The regular uniform for a member of the Royal Dragoons consist primarily of a white shirt and underpants, underneath a pair of breeches and a white cravat tied around covered in the regimental tunic. The regimental tunic is a knee-length double-breasted tunic coloured in green-grey with a bright panel of blood red in the front inlaid with silver coloured buttons and with sleeve collars of a similar blood red. Trousers are in the same green-grey as the tunic.The belts for both pistols and sabre are made from a dark leather which are accented with silvered fittings. Topped off with a leather helmet with two plumes of red and white in the colours of House Findlay at the top of the helmet, where its front was fitted with a silver-plate that is engraved with the regimental insignias, namely the Red Dragon of House Findlay. Equipment Dragoons are equipped with the Pattern 576 rifled carbine, Pattern 588 Light Cavalry sabre, pistols and hatchets. Individual may also have have special equipment allowed by their individual commanding officers such as baneswords or rune-guns. Members Known officers in the Dragoons: * The MC * Lord Sir Johannes d'al Findlay, Duke of Cunaris(Disabled at Battle of Blogia) * Sir Alfred d'al Montez (Deceased) * Sir Caius d'al Cazarosta * Lord Davis d'al Elson (Missing and presumed dead) * Immanuel d'al Wittelbrook (determinant) * Cornet Limpkin * Lord Harlando d'al Marras, Baron Marras (Missing and presumed dead) * Lord Renard d'al Findlay * James d'al Sandoral * Lago d'al Blaylock * Adalberto d'al Garret * Arcturus d'al Hawkins * Lord Roland d'al Keane (Discharged after The Siege of Kharangia) * Glen d'al Butler Known NCOs and Enlisted in the Dragoons: * Solhammond Lanzerel (Determinant) * Altelstan Harlech (Determinant) * Leonard Hernandes (Determinant) * William Fenton (Determinant) * Guillaume Villanueva (Determinant) * Color Sgt. Wagar * Robert Marion * Javier Campos * Alfonso Carleton Category:Browse